Court of the Ancients
"And so there were seven...seven noble houses that lingered even after the devastating events of the War of the Ancients. They neither joined forces with Azshara nor Dath’Remar, nor did they ally themselves with their cousins of the Kaldorei Resistance. They would not see their houses destroyed nor their noble heritage lain to waste. They would not set aside their ancient rights to practice magic, however great the consequence. Instead, under the banner of Elendiel Dawnfury, they sought to create a society of their own, choosing to fade from the consciousness of their kin until the moment came when they might again return to society." History Exodus Disgusted by the latent corruption and growing madness of their ilk, The Ancients would neither find their place with the Highborne nor with the Kaldorei resistance which sought to strip them of their noble heritage and ancient rights to practice magic. Instead they retreated from society, building a flourishing civilization of their own and residing there for ages with virtually no contact shared between themselves and the outside world. Over the next millennium they would establish a thriving society beyond the veiled mists on the island of Quel'Uraiel, referring to themselves as "Yaaraerea" or The Ancient Ones. Growth Over the thousands of years since its inception, the Court of the Ancients has experienced substantial growth. Progressive thinkers for their time and humbled by their newfound outcast status, the Ancients did not share the view of their Highborne kin that those without noble blood were lesser beings. In that spirit, the Court of the Ancients had become a haven for a multitude of beings…even accepting foreign races into the ranks of its military and religious organizations. A New Purpose Under the rule of their new Silvari, Celadríel Dawnfury, the Court of the Ancients seek a peaceful alliance with the Kaldorei of Darnassus and the members of the Grand Alliance, wishing to lend their voice and hand toward the political dealings that have begun to effect them even in their distant utopia. Hierarchy Silvari Sovereign ruler and elected executor of the High Council. * ''Celadríel Dawnfury'' The Grand Arätar Chief advisor to the Silvari The Cànö Commander General of the The Varna, the Elluin, and the Nimronyn. This position is charged with merging the objectives of the three branches and making military decisions based on the intelligence offered by the commanders of each branch. The Istïmor The High Council is comprised of one representative from each of The Seven original noble houses that founded the Court of the Ancients. Together they have governed the realm in relative harmony for a time out of mind. * House Dawnfury ** Silvari Celadríel Dawnfury * House Moonwhisper * House Nightstalker * House Silverleaf * House Morningstar * House Windsabre * House Winterwood The Eldrin Members of Noble Society. The Taura The High Guard are members of the armed forces who have been hand selected by the Silvari to ensure the protection of the High Council and the Royal Family. The Silver Circle Once a mighty and formidable force, the Order of the Silver Circle had long passed into shadow. They were now but a whisper, a bedtime story of an ancient society who had for so long kept nameless threats at bay before tell of their presence even reached the outside world. Indeed, they still exist today beneath the veil of the Ancient's protection. The Varnë Much like the Moon Guard of old, the Moon Guard of the Ancients are fierce warriors and protectors of the front line. The Ellúin Scholars unyielding in their infinite quest for knowledge, the Elluin stand united in their pursuit of powers great and terrible. These casters and medics encompass the entirety of the Highborne's growing magical prowess. The Nimrönyn The Nimronyn are uniquely in tune with the wisdom of nature. They tend to be wise, cunning, and perceptive. Many Nimronyn are skilled in the ways of stealth, wilderness survival, beast-mastery, herbalism, and tracking. Archery and nature-based magical abilities are but a few of the common traits inclusive of all Nimronyn, though there are many instances where they may elect to use a variety of weapons, skills, and magics or may have a great resistance to magic altogether. Tel'Quessir Mere shadow and light, these operatives form the ever expanding intelligence network that seeks to ensure the safety of the Ancients. The Elöen Merchants, citizens, and familiars alike, this grouping refers to anyone who does not belong to one of the aforementioned castes. Protectors Against an Ancient Evil They stirred first in the deeps. Out of all mortal sight and imagining for epochs beyond reckoning, powers have lain chained, but never dormant. You've seen their tainted touch upon the world. Ragnaros' flames and Deathwing's rage were naught but a sigh from one of their bound, chained throats. In so little as a sigh, our world and our very way of life was forever changed. It was not the first time. When an Old God stirs in their shackles, the world heaves. When an Old God sighs, the world breaks, and minds break with it. The cult of the Twilight Hammer was not the first of its kind. The whispers you might have heard of Ulduar, or truths you may have witnessed with your own eyes, are flickering testaments of the truth. The mists of Pandaria parted in the wake of that long sigh we call a cataclysm, laying bare the very bones of the Titans' great failure. The Old Gods could not be killed without taking Azeroth with them. The parasite and the host had become inextricably linked. These are but some of the affairs which we, The Ancients, have watched over since time out of mind. Time has not been kind to us. The Dragon Aspects have faded, their roles compromised. The bones of Y'shaarj, never meant for mortals to find or even know of, have escaped their containments. The beginning of the end may be upon us. Our allies are all but spent, our numbers are few and it is not only the ancient powers that stir within the earth that threaten the very existence of Azeroth herself. A menace at least as dire and portentious watches from between the very stars, with eyes as old as time itself. Menaces lesser, yet no less damning, proliferate in our very midsts. Last time, it was the Cult of the Twilight Hammer. What shall it be next time? We shall not sit idle and wait to find out. We are The Silver Circle. We began at the dawn, and we shall not cease nor fail now. The Ascent of the Ancients The road was long as The Seven sought a suitable landscape upon which they would rebuild their homes and society. Though there was much toil over the many years that would follow, eventually the city of Quel'Uraiel would stand as a glittering testament to their victorious revolution. Purpose With their enduring legacy ravaged by the regrettable events of the past, the members of the High Council do not all agree upon attempting an alliance with their Kaldorei kin. It would be no easy task to set aside the centuries of mistrust which besmirched the Highborne’s reputation. But surely if Tyrande would accept use of the Arcane once again among her people, the remaining uncorrupted Highborne would too be given the same accord. Stay tuned! Category:Organizations Category:Court of the Ancients Category:Highborne Organizations Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:High Elf Organizations Category:High Elf Guilds Category:High Elf